Fae
by KYRAgabriela
Summary: Esse é um perfil dos Fae para a minha série de histórias "Tempo". Espero que esclareça qualquer dúvida sobre a construção do mundo que criei.


Seres de magia, que caminham pelo mundo com milênios, são fae, como são mais comumente presentes nas histórias de hoje, são criadas e quase imortais de grande poder são apresentadas em histórias por todo o mundo. Sua única fraqueza é o ferro, que é a causa de um efeito semelhante a um forte choque alérgico, sendo assim capaz de matar as grandes quantidades de energia expostas a um ritmo suficiente.

Os fae não são nativos do nosso mundo. Eles andam entre os humanos e as outras criaturas do nosso reino, mas a sua casa encontra-se num país ligado ao nosso, existindo junto, mas ao mesmo tempo separado. Várias nomenclaturas foram aplicadas ao longo das eras para a casa do Povo, como o Reino das Crianças, Corte da Magia, País das Fadas, Elfland, ou o mais usado nos dias de hoje, Avalon Esse Reino, por um lado e ao mesmo tempo, por ter o mesmo poder, não funciona do mesmo jeito que o nosso, tendo algumas diferenças marcantes, como o fato de fazer o que o tempo passa de diferente na Terra (às vezes mais rápido, às vezes mais lento).

Por si sêem de magia os Fae não são nem tão bons nem maus, mas possuem diferentes poderes, naturezas diversas e formas de encarar como coisas que são vezes não combinadas. Por sua própria vontade, a vontade e a designação dividem-se em dois grupos: a Corte Seelie ea Corte Unseelie.

A Corte Seelie é composta pelos Fae da natureza mais "benigna". Eles são regidos pela honra e pelo pagamento de débitos. Nunca voltam com a sua palavra, mas são rápidos em dívidas, mas já são rápidos para pagar insultos. Mais impulsivos, mas não costumam guardar rancor. As extremidades das mulheres costumam ser mais amistosas devido a suas brincadeiras mais inocentes. Acreditam na força e pureza do amor, em qualquer forma que ele se manifesta e dã grande valor às aparências, às vezes indo para a guerra em nome da beleza, seja em forma de uma pessoa, em um lugar ou em um objeto. Freqüentes são como as histórias de fadas que se apaixonaram pela boa aparência de um homem e o mundo pelo seu reino pela eternidade.

A Corte Unseelie, as vezes chamada de Corte das Sombras, é constituída pelos fae da natureza mais "maligna". Travessos como todos os fae, os unseelie tendem a ser mais cruéis nas suas piadas. Acreditam que a atenção é uma tarefa muitas vezes precede o dever, sendo, portanto, qualquer coisa para cumprir seus objetivos, e eles são importantes em outros casos de família e amigos próximos. Não há apressam para pagar qualquer dívida, se é que existe alguma coisa, mas não são esquecidos e podem em um capricho ajudar um descendente a quem deve, ou fazer algo que talvez não seja seja bom, mas que trará alguma coisa positiva para aquele que o ajudou no passado. Menos impulsivos que sua contraparte apesar de tudo, manipuladores e capacidade de guardar rancor por longas temporadas de tempo. Insultos podem repercutir em maldições que duram gerações. Valorizam uma sala de estar, uma evolução e o caos é considerado uma forma natural do mundo.

Desde há algum tempo as duas Cortes dividem o poder em Avalon. Durante o verão e a primavera, quando se reúne e reele passa para a Corte Unseelie.

Ao nascer ou não é importante para as Cortes, não importando os pais mais importantes Se quiser, Unseelie ou um de cada, é apenas um quando entra na sua maioridade aos 200 anos (o equivalente humano a cerca de 16 a 18 anos que ele mesmo sozinho. Apesar da separação das duas crianças, elas não são inimigas e convivem em razoável equilíbrio. Parte disso se deve que, tradicionalmente, seus opostos as são companheiros.

O casal real (um Rei e uma Rainha, dois Reis ou duas Rainhas, não importa) é sempre composto por um Seelie e um Unseelie. A criança mais velha a nascer do casal realmente se torna a mãe e o pai a quem vai seguir, vai começar a escolher alguém selecionado como seu pai por progenitor da Corte oposta. Esse arranjo é de natureza política, mantido por mágicos mágicos com o intuito de manter o equilíbrio, mas não é ao mesmo tempo capaz de fazer a escolha do amor após o nascimento do próximo pastor.

Ao ser os homens são intersexuais e de aparência andrógina, pelos padrões humanos. Você pode gostar do fluido, se identificando como homem ou mulher dependendo de seu humor, a vontade ou a conveniência do momento. Por favor, sinta-se à vontade em representar as diferentes formas da perspectiva humana e humana. Os seus companheiros são uma mistura de aparência, poder e personalidade e eles são os únicos fora os pais para quem um fae irá contar seu Verdadeiro Nome. Isso se deve ao fato de que seus nomes estão ligados ao seu poder. Saber o nome de alguém é ter poder sobre essa pessoa. Os fae recebem ao nascer um Nome Verdadeiro e um Nome de Cortesia por seus pais e durante sua vida ele sempre irá usar seu Nome de Cortesia para se apresentar e interagir com outros seres, fae ou não. Apenas aqueles de absoluta confiança irão receber o privilégio de conhecer o Verdadeiro Nome de um fae.

Outra curiosidade sobre os Fae é que, como seres de magia pura eles não podem mentir, pois a Magia é neutra e sempre verdadeira. Eles podem omitir, desviar e enganar, mas nunca mentem.


End file.
